Mario's bad day
by Mojoblackwhite
Summary: Mario has a bad day. Bowser Kidnaps the princess and has lots of trouble rescuing her. Sorry if it's bad as this if my first fanfiction.
1. Mario's bad day

**Mario's Rubbish day**

Mario ran through the streets of Toad Town. Bowser (once again) decided to kidnap princess Peach and Mario had to rescue her. Bowser flew off in the clown car and Mario lost sight of them

"Mama Mia! I-a-need to rescue the princess!" shouted Mario.

Mario didn't look both ways before crossing the street and he didn't see a toad in his car and he hit the car.

The Toad looked on in disbelief as the Mushroom Kingdom hero fell onto the road.

"I still need to-a-rescue the Princess" shouted Mario as he got up and ran off.

Mario reached the end of Toad Town and nothing extreme had happened… yet. He raced down an uneven road filled with potholes and he paid no attention to the ground beneath him. He immediately tripped over and hurt himself. He refused to let this bother him as he got up and ran off.

* * *

Mario eventually reached the Dark Land border and it started to rain but, it didn't stop him until a bolt of lightning dropped down from the sky and burned him and turned him into a fried mushroom.

Yoshi was nearby and went up to him "Yoshi want fruit"

Mario told him that he didn't have any but, this just made Yoshi get annoyed as he licked him in the face with his tongue.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!" Shouted Mario as a meteor fell from the sky on him.

"Mama mia!" he said as he fell to the ground.

Mario raced down the road to a small village in Dark Land where there was a robbing happening at a shop. The door flew open and hit Mario in the face. He got hit by a tourist bus once he got up and onto the road.

Mario eventually reached the Dark Land Capital where he ran into a park where Goombas, Koopas, Humans and all the other species were relaxing. He ran in but, he didn't see a pond and he fell in and got soaked with muddy water. Some geese flew down and dropped their 'goodies' on his head.

"Can't this-a-day get any worse?" said Mario while cleaning up.

Mario exited the park and reached the city center where some construction was happening. They were making a road and the asphalt was being poured. Mario tripped and the asphalt got poured all over him. A Mario shaped silhouette was slap-bang in the middle of the road. It was an incredible sight.

Mario dug down and out of the road and continued on his unfortunate journey filled with disaster. It couldn't possibly get any worse. Could it?

Mario reached a massive castle full of statues and lava. He knew this was Bowser's Castle – he had been here many times before. A Koopatrol spotted him and threw a pebble at him. (His weapon didn't work) It hit Mario and he fell into a patch of wet mud. It covered all of him and he felt embarrassing.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Bowser was relaxing in his 'battle room' waiting for the red, overall-wearing toilet fixer. He had spent a good two weeks planning this out and it wouldn't fail! The princess was in a cage above him thinking of her precious Mario who would come and rescue her.

Bowser's 8 children were in the game room playing on the Nintendo Switch and Junior was at school. Iggy, Lemmy, Larry and Ludwig were playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Seeing who is the best Koopaling-racer on Planet Earth.

"I'm winning! I'm the best" shouted Lemmy who came first in the three races played so far.

"It looks like you have, big brother" said Iggy who was impressed at how he was able to win on all the races.

"I wanna win!" cried Larry who wasn't doing that great but, Ludwig was last. He wasn't very happy and wanted to work on some music. Lemmy won the last race and he wasn't happy. He suddenly got enraged and shouted

"Ich möchte gut im Spiel sein!"

(That's "I want to be good at the game!" if you don't speak German)

Tensions were about to reach boiling point when the 'plumber alert' went off and all the Koopalings in the room went hysterical. The speaker went off and Bowser's booming voice shook the very castle and they thought if it would even stay up.

"ATTENTION ALL KOOPALINGS! MARIO IS COMING! GET TO YOUR STATIONS AND PREPARE TO BATTLE!"

"Ugh, why now!" shouted Roy as they all prepared to battle the Plumber.

Mario crawled into the castle, leaving a trail of muddy footprints on the polished floor. He reached the room and prepares to battle the Koopalings. It was in age-order from oldest-youngest so, Mario thought it'd be easy.

* * *

 **LUDWIG'S BATTLE**

Ludwig was waiting for him. Mario said

"prepare to meet-a-your-a-end you evil Koopa"

Ludwig laughed and did his signature flutter-jump. Mario was too slow to avoid it and Ludwig hit him. Mario fell over and Ludwig moved him onto the next room.

* * *

 **LEMMY'S BATTLE**

Lemmy was on his bouncy ball and a slow, injured Mario was pushed in.

Mario attempted to look tough but, it failed. Mario just walked into Lemmy but, he jumped over him. Lemmy threw one of his ball bombs at him and it hit Mario in the face and the recoil from the blast blasted him to the wall. Lemmy used some ice magic to freeze him and some thunder magic to shock him. Lemmy pushed the frozen Mario into the next room.

* * *

 **ROY'S BATTLE**

A Mario ice cube slid into the room. Roy immediately punched it and ice crumbled.

Mario didn't stand a chance after Roy punched him and he flew like an eagle into Iggy's room.

* * *

 **IGGY'S BATTLE**

"Hello Mario" Iggy spoke in an insane like voice. Mario got creeped out by this and passed out. Iggy Moved the muddy plumber.

(That's literally the best I can come up with)

* * *

 **WENDY'S BATTLE**

Mario was dragged into Wendy's room where the female Koopa was checking her texts and putting on her makeup.

Once she saw Mario she immediately let out a MASSIVE temper tantrum.

"DADDY! WHY MUST I BATTLE THIS SLOB! HE'S FILTHY!"

(I would continue but she was whining for over half an hour so, I'll skip the rest of the tantrum)

* * *

 **MORTON'S BATTLE**

Mario entered Morton's room where he was practising a speech

"HelloMarioit'sMortonKoopaJRandyoureallywanttobattledon'tyouwellyouhavetogetpastmefirstandyouwon'tdoitlookinglikethat"

(I would continue but I'd break FF's 9MB file size so I'll skip this too)

"Haitoldyouthatyouwon'twinnowseeyaplumber"

Mario trudged off while removing Morton's chit-chat from his memory.

* * *

 **LARRY'S BATTLE**

Mario crawled through to Larry who was thinking about plants He saw him thinking about plants. Once Larry saw him, they were ready for battle.

Larry did a pose with his wand and said "Graaassss!"

(Ooh! A game reference! Wonder what it is huh?)

Mario got attacked with a giant Piranha plant and it spat him out into Bowser's room.

* * *

Peach was in a cage looking sad. She missed her Mario dearly. When she saw him, she felt really happy but, he didn't look good. Bowser also picked up on this and gave him a once-in-a-lifetime offer.

"Uh Mario" Bowser said "You don't look good, just take the princess and go home" Bowser handed them some plane tickets from the Dark Land Capital to Toad Town.

Mario and Peach were back at Peach's Castle. Mario was all healed up and had some of Peach's cake (they are the second best, my cakes are better) and Mario and Peach went to bed.

Mario's rubbish day was officially over.


	2. Author's notes

**Author's notes**

I forgot to add in chapter 1 that some feedback would be greatly appreciated.

If you did like the story, please leave some feedback. It helps me understand what I am doing good on and what could be improved.

Thanks :)


End file.
